narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shinobi vs Missing-Nin
Ryo moved swiftly through the forest. He was chasing a missing-nin along with another ninja. He was very alert, for he was chasing a very dangerous ninja. He made sure he was prepared. He thought he could feel the Missing-Nin close by. He was wearing the standard flak jacket, and was armed with kunai as well as the powerful knowledge of jutsu. Ume's body dissipates into smoke, he reforms further behind his pursuers to throw them off his trail. Ume quickly whips out a kunai and looks out from behind a tree. After a few minutes of following the trail, he stopped. It was a false trail, the missing-nin had doubled back. He began following a new trail, this time confident it was real. Ume ducks his head back behind the tree. "Crap, he's onto me." Ume thinks, "I'll give him a little surprise…" 'Shadow Clone Jutsu! '''Ume whispers after completing the needed hand signs. He slips an explosive tag under the clone's cloak. The clone then jumps out and leaps from tree to tree, ready to intercept the hunter shinobi. The second Ume stepped out, he knew something was wrong. He wouldn't just reveal himself. He knew there was a possibility that it could be a clone, so the real must be near by. "Hello there, nice to meet you," he said in the least friendly way. He was distracting him while he looked for the real Ume. He hadn't seen the explosive tag yet. The clone smiled, waved, then dashed towards Ryo. It reached out and grabbed Ryo's arm. With its other hand, the clone revealed the explosive tag under his cloak. Ryo suspected something of the sort, and used the Body Flicker Technique to quickly get away right before the tag exploded. He had a plan on what to do next. He had gotten away, but was in plain sight. He used the Sly Mind Affect Technique, so when Ume stepped toward him, or tried to run, he would remain still. It was impossible for Ume to tell he used this through the smoke. A figure in a dark cloak watched from a distance. A hood was over his face, so you couldn't see anything but a dark shape. But within the face of the cloak, glowed blood red eyes. "Heh.. I think I'll have some fun with these two. He pulled a kunai from his pouch and added his formula to it. He threw it towards the man who was chasing the Missing-nin then used Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique. One thousand Kunais were littered around the battle marked with his formula on it. "This should be interesting." he said to himself. Ume used Smoke Dash, and appeared out from behind the tree. He noticed Ryo just standing on a tree branch not moving at all. In fact, everything wasn't moving the dust kicked up from the explosion seemed frozen in time. "''Something's really off here…" ''Ume thinks. He looks around the frozen-in-time world to investigate. Ryo squated behind a tree. He saw something dark flash in the opposite direction that the shuriken came from. ''Shit, this is going to be so much harder than I thought ''He thought. He thought of a strategy. He quickly jumped into the trees for cover. He pulled out a Fūma Shuriken, mumbling something with hand signs. Soko stood up straight on the branch. He saw that the enemy didn't react in any way so he went on the offensive. Again. He made several very quick handseals then put his fingers to his mouth. Several fire balls erupted from his mouth firing towards the enemy. ''Damn He thought. All around him trees caught fire. He would have to reveal his location to put them out. But then he had an idea. He murmured a Water Release technique and it began to rain. He continued his mumbling, and his shuriken began glowing a little bit. Suddenly, Ryo stopped chanting. Once he threw he Shuriken, it multiplied into two. It would multiply into the number of people around him. He had combined Fūma Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique with the Chakra Sensing Technique. These were extra speedy, plus they seemed to be charged with electricity. His Sharingan would make the Fuma Shuriken seem like it was going in slow motion, in Soko's eyes. He closed his eyes then opened them, and now his Sharingan eyes had a different design to them. The Fuma Shuriken simply went straight through his body. He waited quietly observing his opponent. The noise of the fight nearby, awakened a certain someone. A light, masculine man with short but unkempt red hair, stood nearly 180 cm tall, walking out of the shadows that originated from the nearby jungle. His eyes affected with Heterochromia iridum shined brilliantly through the darkness. His red and yellow eyes gazed his fellow ninjas and analyzed them carefully. He sighed looking at the ninjas as he marched towards them slowly and steadily. Stepping out of the shadows, he displayed his masculine disposition. Ignoring the plight of the situation, he choose to mock his audience. "Blah, blah, blah...are you in heat bastards? Shouting and playing ninja, ninja? Gimme a break! I was freakin' trying to sleep. Am I missing something?" he said as he stop walking and began pretending to think. "Ah, my birthday. Normally I'd put on a festive hat and celebrate the fact that the Earth has circled the Sun one more time; I really didn't think it was going to make it this year, but darn it if it wasn't the little planet that could all over again." he added sarcastically. With his black scarf hanging down, he took out his gloves from his back pocket and began preparing himself. "Name is Ishi, Ishi Junzen! But, you can call me, Ryūken Jr.! So, what are we look at my pathetic little fellas?" commented Ryūken Jr. as he continued to mock his fellow ninjas while at the same time, he began stretching as if he was prepping his body for some kind of physical activity. "Yo, red eyes! Can you understand the words coming out of my mouth?" question the Shinobi as he gave Sōkō a weird look. The question was soon followed by a remarkable smirk which hinted sarcasm. Cracking his knuckles, he maneuvered near Sōkō within a split second, almost patting him on the shoulder. "Whom might you be, loud mouth?" Soko asked, cutting him off right after he said red eyes. He saw the exact moment the man looked at his eye, which led to him calling him "red eyes". In this exact moment, Soko would activate a genjutsu. He would proceed to try and knock out the man with this powerful genjutsu. What Sōkō clearly failed to understand is, this man had trained his eyes to counter genjutsu, allowing him to see through and negate them. When he did this, his pupil would contract. The result of his training was so great that he was able to counter the amazing genjutsu prowess of an Uchiha who had mastered Sharingan and Rinnegan. Also, not to mention that his brain possessing a different and more complex structure than normal humans worked differently and therefore, it was safe to assume that he was immune to such illusions. "You attack the man who is on your side? What do you hope to accomplish by using genjutsu on the guy immune to illusions? You're gonna end up....making him, M-A-D." commented Ryūken Jr. easily rendering Sōkō's genjutsu useless and by displaying his superiority over the jashinst. "I'll let this one slip, if you tell me what's really going on" added Ryūken Jr. as he leaned using Sōkō as his support. "I am simply helping a fellow shinobi." Soko said. He stood there waiting for an reply. Ryo peered at the two from a tree. He was seeing his attacker for the first time. He hopped from the tree, and appeared from behind the attacker. He put a kunai against his neck. "He isn't a shinobi, but he was one. He is a missing-nin, by the name of Sōkō. He is very powerful." He said cautiously. "I have been assigned to track him down, along with another missing-nin, named Ume Saoza." He peered at the man. "I wasn't expecting them both. Will you help me with them?" He said. Soko smirked. He didn't move any part of his body but he used his Kamui to become intangible. hE back up and went straight through the body of Ryo. He would then, as soon as phasing through him, draw his own kunai and thrust the tip of it towards the back of Ryo's. This attack would be sent with very much speed. Ume finally figured out what was wrong with the weird world he was in (he's not that ''smart). "GODDAMN GENJUTSU." He swore. His surroundings warped around him and he was still behind a tree. "''Two more chakra signatures?!" ''He thought frantically. Peeking out from behind the tree, he noticed Ryo standing with two other ninja. One was wearing a black hood and was going through Ryo somehow. ''"The enemy of my enemy is my friend!" ''He thought. '''Shadow Clone Jutsu! '''Ume makes two more of himself and sticks an explosive tag on one. "CHARGE!" He yells as him and his clones rush towards the group of three. Soko turns then uses Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation. The fire rushes towards the other three running towards them. "This is child's play." He said right before using it. The forest would catch fire. A second before the kunai impacted, Ryo created a clone. Then, milliseconds before impact, he used the Body Replacement Technique. He smirked, but then he saw the huge fire tunneling towards them. Quickly, he stood in front of the other Shinobi. Without saying a word, he moved his hands: Tiger, Snake, Rat, Snake, Tiger. Suddenly, massive waves of water came out of his mouth, covering some of the fire, and drenching the missing-nin. "''Can you guys stop this senseless fighting for once? Where's the sense, eh? And, you Mr. Shinobi. Aren't you outnumbered? So, if I were to be your enemy, placing a kunai against someone's neck wouldn't be pleasant and you'd be dead. You pathetic fellows know nothing of the world!" exclaimed Ryūken Jr. as he described the fight as something trivial and senseless. "Hold your breath!" he instructed to Ryo as he used Air Void Technique, absorbing the very air (more specifically oxygen and nitrogen) from the environment which allowed him to extinguish the fire completely. Not only it extinguished the fire but also caused every living being in near proximity to choke. The sun shined, as a mysterious shinobi walked through a land of unknown territory. His mind constantly updating information from his latest travels, as he saw a forest fire and lot of chakra mingling at a distance, but what made him more curious was the fact that he could somehow smell someone close to him. As he made past towards them and watched a count of shinobi displaying their shinobi skills. One of them, fascinated him, "Hey you," Shinzui said, as he pointed at Ishi Junzen, "How are you related to the late Senju Ryūken." "Hmm, such an interesting battle..I'll have to join this one.." the smooth voice said. These words had been said by Delta Uchiha himself. He had been watching from the sidelines, just waiting to make his appearance. He wasn't on any team really, he just wanted to have some fun, however it was safe to say he was on the missing-nin side of the battle. "Now..who wants to be my playmate?" he said with a grin that spelled psychotic. "The same way every son is related to their father!" replied Ryūken Jr. undoing his technique and allowing everyone in the area to breathe again. "No one wants to be your play-mate, Mr. Psycho. Get lost!" added Ryūken Jr. as he swiftly displaced a few shurikens in hand and hurled them towards Sōkō; two of them aiming for his eyes, another one for groin while two others going straight for his chest and lower abdomen, respectively. "'Uhm," Shinzui replied, then sudden;y a thought occurred to him,"''Hmm, wait, Kenmei was married ? oh brat! and he didnt even invite me, or maybe it was a night stand," Shinzui had second thoughts, as he sat on the tree branches watching the game. Category:Roleplay "Aw, no need to be rude to me..I'm here to help, whether you want it or not..that and I just want to have some fun.." Delta smiled and stood up against a tree, observing the boy launch shuriken at the other ninja. "It wouldn't be fair to try and fight the other ninja as well.." he said to himself. He looked at the other ninja (Shinzui) and smiled. "You there, I'd like to fight you.."Category:Roleplays